


I'm the one to fix you

by Strossburi (ElsassFrei)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Mentions of Blood/Wounds, One Shot, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Short One Shot, This has probably been done before, i mean if you count bandaging each other's wounds as domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsassFrei/pseuds/Strossburi
Summary: As Sokka comes home, he sees muddy footprints leading up to his front door. When he looks closer, he sees drops of blood surrounding them.or : Sokka takes care of Zuko after he gets hurt while being the Blue Spirit
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	I'm the one to fix you

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> this is one of my first oneshots so I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think about it  
> as always this isn't beta-read so i apologize in advance for any mistake  
> i might edit this later because i just finished writing it  
> but anyway, i hope you enjoy!  
> and again, please tell me what you think about it

As Sokka comes home, he sees muddy footprints leading up to his front door. When he looks closer, he sees drops of blood surrounding them.  _ This isn't good,  _ he thinks to himself.

He inspects the door for signs of someone breaking in, but there aren't any. He doesn't know if that reassures him or not. The young man stiffens with anxiety, his heartbeat becoming faster and faster.

Sokka musters the courage to open the door, he really wishes he had his sword with him right now. He quickly opens the door, as ready as he can be to face whoever is on the other side.

He is welcomed by the sight of a man dressed in all black and wearing a mask, passed out on the floor in a pool of muddy blood. 

Sokka relaxes for a second, because that's just his stupid boyfriend. But then he realizes.  _ It's his stupid boyfriend. _ And suddenly he's more panicked than ever.

Zuko wakes up a few moments later when Sokka puts him down on the bathroom floor.

"Sokka," is all Zuko manages to whisper.

Sokka turns to him from the cupboard where he is taking out the first aid kit, something he has to do way too often, in his opinion. He sits down in front of Zuko, putting the bag next to him.

"It's alright, baby, you're home now. I'll take a look at you and I'll tell Katara to come later," Sokka reassures Zuko. He lifts his left hand to cup Zuko's face, trying his best to keep calm. 

"I'm going to take care of you, darling, but I need to know what happened," Sokka says as he starts lifting Zuko's shirt. The blood is mostly dry, so the shirt is stuck to Zuko's skin. Sokka has no other choice but to cut it. 

"There...was...child...and...then...too...many...people...and-"

"Alright, you'll tell me later, babe, you're not strong enough right now," Sokka interrupts him as he finishes to cut through the filthy fabric. He wants Zuko to keep any energy he has left, he doesn't want him to pass out.

His eyes go wide when he sees the  state of Zuko's abdomen. It's covered in blood, but most importantly there's a cut crossing the entirety of the man's stomach. 

It takes him a few seconds to go back into action.

After a bit more inspection, Sokka declares that the cut isn't too deep, but he knows that the next part is still going to hurt like a bitch.

"Zuko, sweetie I'm going to disinfect the wound. It's gonna hurt but I need you to stay with me, okay? Can you do that?" Sokka asks gently, doing his best to sound less panicked than he actually is. By now, he should be used to doing all this, but for some reason, it never gets easier to see Zuko suffer.

Zuko answers with a quick nod, already bracing for the pain. 

Sokka takes some wet cotton and does his best to clean the blood that isn't too close to the cut. Once he's done, he soaks a sterilized pad with disinfectant and he shakily starts to clean the wound. Zuko immediately jolts in suffering at Sokka's touch, he winces in pain and his breath sharpens.

"It's alright, honey, you'll be fine, I'm almost done," Sokka says as he hurries to finish disinfecting the cut. Zuko lets out a small whine, and Sokka probably would've made a joke about it if he wasn't so concentrated on not freaking out.

Once he's done, Sokka takes a few pictures to ask Katara what he should do next. He sits back in front of Zuko and takes his boyfriend's hands into his, gently rubbing his thumbs on the back of his hands.

"I know this is probably not the right time to say this, but you need to be more careful, honey. You got lucky this time, but who knows what'll happen in the future." Sokka moves even closer to the other man and he keeps looking him in the eyes.

"I know how much you want to help people, and I think it's amazing if you, but you also need to be selfish sometimes. You can't always put the others first, look where that gets you. You won't be able to save anyone if you're injured, or even worse, if you're dead. It's not your job to save everyone. It's not anyone's job, because everyone can't always be saved. As hard as it is to recognize, you have to admit that it's true. I know this won't change anything, and you'll still run around saving people as soon as you'll be healed, but please remember what I told you. You're too kind and reckless for your own good, baby. I love you for that, and I'll always be by your side, but please stop trying to achieve what's impossible. Can you just promise me that you'll try?" Sokka's voice is shaking by the time he's finished, and tears are coming from his eyes. He didn't even notice it while he was talking.

"I promise you, I'll try," Zuko says quietly, squeezing Sokka's hand to emphasize his promise. 

They're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That must be Katara," Sokka says.

He kisses both of Zuko's hands before letting go of them. Then he delicately kisses Zuko on his forehead, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sokka gets up and goes to answer the door, leaving Zuko by himself. 

If Sokka's unconditional and unending love and attention are what Zuko gets for being too kind and reckless for his own good, then he'll do it every day of the week. As he thinks that, he breathes in a little too hard, and it sends a wave of pain through his entire body. Well, maybe not every day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
